


warmth in the storm

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [31]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blanket Permission, DON'T COPY OR REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE, Evil Author Day, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: That first time it was the simple seeking of warmth.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/712446
Kudos: 2





	warmth in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> happy evil author day! For those unfamiliar with the premise, ead is annually on 02/15, and we evil authors post fic titles, snippets, and so forth with absolutely zero promise that these works will be continued or completed. this fic has been languishing in my drafts for a long while without advancing, so here you go, happy ead!

That first time it was the simple seeking of warmth. Lee had miscalculated the winds and blown too far to the north. He put down in the teeth of a storm and curled Hester into his coat. When the looming shape of a panzerbear came out of the storm, Lee had been too startled to do anything, his long gun laying across his lap. But the bear was peaceful, and as the night and storm settled in, Iorek did as well. The giant bear, still little more than a cub, had soon realized that Lee was growing dangerously cold.

Lee woke in the morning wrapped in warm, living fur. He had burrowed as tight to Iorek as the bear would allow, and Iorek's paw settled heavily on his back, holding him close. The storm had raged distantly outside, and Lee was soon almost too warm. When night fell again he was curled naked in Iorek's embrace, the bear's lethal claws shifting the sparse and still slightly grey fur on Lee's belly. It had been a long time since Lee had any touch but his own, and he moaned softly as a claw trailed lazily over his nipple. 

"Your people," Iorek asked. "Are you not a male? Why do you press against me like a sow in rut?" Lee blushed heatedly, unable to stop another moan of need. 

"I'm sorry," Lee panted raggedly. "It's just been too long since I've been touched. It is not unheard of, despite that the Magisterium frowns on it, for two men or two women to share their lives as mates."

"And your mate?" Iorek asked, and Lee shook his head.

"I have none," Lee said. "I have neither name nor fortune to make me attractive, and my face ain't much to speak of. Sweethearts I've had aplenty, but no partner to my name."

"Hmmm," Iorek said thoughtfully, continuing to idly pet the shivering man he cradled. "Does your kind seek pleasure for its own sake?" He asked, and Lee practically whimpered.

"We do," Lee gasped, and then a massive paw was between his legs. Lee cried out desperately and came with a whimper, feeling slightly dirty.

"Mmmmm," Iorek hummed appreciatively. "You're very much like a sow in heat. Should you like to be bred? I have not mounted a sow in some time." Lee moaned softly, eagerly.

"I should like that a great deal. I shall need to prepare myself. I'm much smaller than you after all," Lee said breathlessly, his need growing ever greater.


End file.
